Always in my Heart
by OceanFallenMoonDreamer
Summary: So much fluff between Inuyasha and Shippo. There is now a story line to it! Father/son. Slight Kag/inu.
1. Chapter 1

So, I don't really write that much... If i do its going to be one shots...Whoops? Oops? Sorry? Anyways, I do not Own InuYasha or The song "You'll be in my heart." I'm just one of those Weird Inuyasha Fandom people. Kay?

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of thunder. It came crashing down harder than any demon he seen in his life. The lighting flashed, making the small hut light up. Another clap of thunder sent shivers down his back, making him snuggle up to his adoptive mother as close as he can. "Oi, runt what's wrong?" A rough voice said in an almost whisper. He looked up to see a man, no older than 19 looking at him with one eye open from across the room. He sat crossed legged against the wall, his sword in his lap against his shoulder. The young boy sat up and quickly crawled over to him.

"Th..The thunder and lightning..." he whispered, he had tears running down his face. His hands closed tightly, scared out of his mind. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. The thunder and lightning always made him think of the Thunder brothers, the same brothers who killed his parents. "Oi, its just thunder Runt" The man opened his eyes and picked the small boy up. Even though he would never admit it, he sees this boy as if he was his own. He couldn't just turn away from the boy, he knew why he was scared. He sat the boy in his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

The young boy looked up at him then leaned against him closing his eyes. He knew Inuyasha had soft spot for him, he always knew that. The joy he got from them fighting though, He loved that. He wouldn't change that for anything, but right now he needed a father. "I..It reminds me of when the Thunder brothers killed my parents and tried to kill me and Kagome." As he said that he looked over to his Adoptive mother. "I don't like it Inuyasha, It makes me feel like I'm going to wake up and you guys will be gone, that I'm still with them..." Inuyasha pulled him closer and laid his head on Shippo's.

"Keh, you think I'd let that happen? Come on Runt, Give me some credit." Inuyasha snorted. His voice was rough, but yet genital. He looked over to Kagome and sighed. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost either of them. "Shippo, I promise you this isn't a dream. You know I won't let a damn thing happen to you or Kagome," Inuyasha said in a soft tone, as he wrapped his fire rat tightly around the boy." Inuyasha had Shippo against his chest, wrapped in the fire rat.

Claps of lighting struck and Shippo buried his face into Inuyasha's chest. "Runt it's okay," InuYasha sighed and rubbed his back slowly," Its fine Shippo, I got you." "Da...Inuyasha will you sing me a song?" Inuyasha looked taken back, sing? Could he even sing? "Uh sure runt. Don't cry if I suck though." Shippo let a small smile form on his lips," Okay dad..." Inuyasha smiled and leaned his head on top of his and tried to think of a song. "Uh, What's that one song Kagome sings?" He thought. He looked down at the boy and started to sing softly.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight now_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong now_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warmness_

_Bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_Said wanna be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_You'll be in my heart yeahhh_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more, for more_

_Why can't they understand_

_The way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I don't see the different_

_But deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_You'll be in my heart_

_Said you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more..._

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be right here in my heart always_

_Always! always, always(3)_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know (what do they know)_

_We need each other_

_Have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know, will show them together_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together!_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)_

_You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

_Always_

_Always!_

_I'll be with you!_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always_

By the time he stop singing he was already asleep, he smiled down at him and kissed his tiny head never admit it out loud, never but Shippo was his son and he'd do his damn best to make sure the runt was okay.


	2. watching you

His ears tweak at the noise, his eyes open slowly. Golden orbs searched the room. The Kit was back in his mother's arms and she was smiling at him. _**WAIT. **__She was smiling at him. _"Oi bitch! What are you looking at?" She stiffed a giggle and carefully put runt down, walking over to him she kissed the tip of his ear, sending a shiver right down his spine. "You'd make an amazing father Inuyasha, Don't close up on him. He needs you more than you think." And with that she left the hut, he sighed and laid his head back on the wall. Closing his eyes he sighed, what the hell was he going to do now? Obviously, he knew the runt needed him. He wasn't as stupid as they thought. The only reason he pushed the runt away is because he didn't know how to be a father.

"In..Inuyasha?" His eyes snapped open and looked down at the runt sitting in his lap, "Keh, what is it runt?" Shippo looked up at him, his eyes held so much fear. He knew Inuyasha would never really hurt him, the bumps on the heads were nothing, everyone knew that but that was their game. Shippo just shook his head and headed off to catch up with his adoptive mother. Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his face before walking up to the group. It was just another day, shard hunting.

_Driving through town just my boy and me  
With a happy meal in his booster seat  
Knowing that he couldn't have the toy  
Till his nuggets were gone  
A green traffic light turned straight to red  
I hit my brakes and mumbled under my breath  
His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap  
Well then my four year old said a four letter word  
That started with "s" and I was concerned  
So I said son now now where did you learn to talk like that_

When they sat down to eat, shippo dropped the cup of noddles on his lap, jumping up and cursing loudly _**"SHIT." **_Kagome jumped up, helping him clean his pants and Inuyasha asked him where he heard such langue. He looked up at him, his head tilted slightly," I've been watching you Da- Inuyasha!" Once more that day the Hanyou sighed.

_He said I've been watching you dad, ain't that cool  
I'm your buckaroo, I wanna be like you  
And eat all my food and grow as tall as you are  
We got cowboy boots and camo pants  
Yeah we're just alike, hey ain't we dad  
I wanna do everything you do  
So I've been watching you_

He picked the young kit up and walked over to the river, knowing Kagome would keep the others busy so he could talk to the young kit. He sat down with his head against the tree," Runt, it's not okay to talk like that." "But you do it!" He nodded his head, of course he did it, he was much older, "Runt, I'm much older than you are. You're still a pu-kit, you're still a kit. You can't go around saying these things. Alright? I don't want Kag- Your mom to sit me to hell." The young kit nodded his head and looked up at him," In..Inuyasha do you still plan to become a full demon…?" His head snapped down to the boy, "No Runt, I don't." Shippo smiled up at him and threw his arms around his neck, hugging to him close. "Is that what you were scared to ask me runt?" He nodded his head and said quietly," Inuyasha..ar..are you going to hell with kikyo still..? Because we don't want you to go." Inuyasha was stunned, who was we? Was it Kagome?

* * *

Cliff hannnnger

The song is "Watching you," from Rodney Atkins.

All the fluff for these two!

Kikyo bashing to come, Sorry but I really hate this chick. Not saying that I love Kagome more, because I don't she's annoying and over uses "sit," but she loves Inuyasha more than Kikyo will ever.


End file.
